Happy Birthday, Elena
by vampirelover1985
Summary: After the phone call in 3x01 Stefan shows up at Elena's house and they begin to mend their relationship. Will be multiple chapters! Hope you enjoy it! Rate M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES.

STARTS AFTER THE PHONE CALL IN 3x01~!

I heard the line go dead, and my heart sank. I wasn't able to stop the rapid flow of tears that ran down my cheeks. There was so many things that I could have said to figure out where he was and bring him home, but at least he knew that I love him.

I set my phone on the nightstand and crawled into my bed and laid on Stefan's side just to be as close to him as possible. I cried and cried for about two hours. It seemed as if no matter what I did sleep wouldn't come.

That's when I heard his voice coming from right next to me. My eyes shot open to see Stefan crouched by my bed smiling at me.

"Hey sweetheart." He said brushing my face with his fingertips.

"Stefan?" I whispered so softly that I didn't know if he heard, but his vampire sense made him able to.

"I'm here." He said with a smile in his voice that I couldn't see in the dark.

I reached for him and his hands grabbed mine and kissed them.

"Please don't leave." I cried.

Stefan crawled in next to me and pulled me to him.

"I'm never leaving you again." He said tilting my chin to look at him.

He kissed my lips softly and I felt the love surge through me.

"But what about Klaus?" I said tears threatening to come again.

"He agreed to let me go, he said it wasn't worth having me around if all I was going to do was worry over you and pout around." He chuckled smiling at me.

I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I missed you." I said against his lips.

"Oh, baby I missed you too. So much." He said rubbing circles on my back.

"I love you." He said touching my hair.

"I love you too." I said trying my best not to fall asleep.

"I promise I will be here when you wake up, but you look very tired so get some rest."

"Ok. Night Stef…." I trailed off falling into sleep.

The last thing I remember was Stefan kissing my forehead and saying, "Goodnight 'Lena and Happy Birthday."

**It's short, but this will be a multiple chapter story! I'll update tonight! Review and tell me what ya think! Thanks!**

**-Callie**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see a sleepy Stefan snoring softly. The previous events of the night before came floating back to me.

The thought that he was back and Klaus was gone made me smile and give a content sigh.

"You seem in a good mood." Stefan said groggily grinning at me.

"I think you know the reason for that." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Then you know why I'm happy to." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Can we just stay home today?" I questioned.

"Sounds like a plan, but we do have some things to talk about."

"I know." I said softly.

"I need to tell you what happened while I was gone what I did." He said.

His eyes held regret and shame in them.

"Stefan if you don't want to you don't have to."

"No, I need to tell you you deserve to know."

"Okay."

"Klaus and I traveled around looking for werewolves to turn into hybrids. We had many failed attempts at making them into hybrids and ended up killing an entire group of a dozen people." He took a deep breath a pained expression on his face.

"Why didn't it work? Is it because I'm still alive?"

"No, it's not that it didn't work because they didn't have your blood to drink. Klaus and I figured that out after a phone call with a witch named Gloria."

"Does he know I'm alive?" I asked and began to worry; praying he wouldn't come drain me of all my blood.

"Yes, he does but has agreed to stay away, as long as he is given a bag of blood every couple months. I'm sorry babe I tried to hide it, but Gloria did a spell and found out."

"It's fine, you being back is all that matters."

He smiled and grabbed my hand entwining our fingers. "There's still more. I killed innocent people dozens of them, and I did it in horrific ways Elena. My actions are that of a monster." He said lowering his eyes in shame.

"It was Klaus's fault though! Not yours. Stefan I don't care what you have done. Nothing can make me love you less or look at you different because I know who you truly are." I pulled him down and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you so much." Stefan said running a hand through my hair.

"I love you too."

Not more than a second after I said that did my bedroom door burst open. There stood Damon wearing a very pissed expression.

"Elena you can't be alone with him right now! He can't control himself!" Damon yelled jerking me from Stefan.

"Let go of me!" I yelled back.

"No!" he hissed.

"Damon she said let go." Stefan said his tone very dangerous.

"Why in the hell should I listen to you? If I hadn't came who knows what you might have done to her!" Damon said angrily.

Next thing I knew I was pulled from Damon by Stefan who held me close. This brought back memories from when we dug up their father's grave and Damon force fed me his blood.

"Leave Damon! We can talk later. And I do have my thirst under control. I know how to keep it that way now." Stefan said in that scary tone.

"I will be back to check that she's fine." He said pointing at me then used vampire speed to exit the house.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked his tone now replaced with concern.

"I'm fine." I said wrapping my arms around him.

He hugged me to him.

I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him, but it led to a make out session with Stefan running his hands all over me and our tongs dancing together. It was interrupted however when my stomach gave a loud rumble.

Stefan gave a hearty laugh.

"Come on I'll make you some breakfast."

We then walked hand in hand down the stairs together forgetting one little detail Rick and Jeremy.

**AN: Thanks for the 5 reviews so far! Oh and Stefan never killed Andie or went to Chicago. Stefan only threatened to kill her, at least that's how im writing it. Just for future reference! **

**Thanks again!**

**-Callie**


	3. Chapter 3

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth getting ready for bed.

Today was supposed to be just me and my Stefan, but oh no it was me, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Rick, Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler! We had to sit and explain how Stefan got back and that he was staying.

Of course though he got lectured by all of them because they were for sure that he wasn't stable enough to be out and about.

I rinsed off my toothbrush and put it in the holder. Then I slipped on a purple tank top with a matching pair of colorful striped Victoria Secret short shorts.

As I opened the door I leaned against the frame smiling at what I saw.

There laid Stefan in the middle of my bed reading _Gone with the Wind _looking very interested in the book. I suppressed a giggle.

"How can you still be so interested in a book that you have read before?" I asked.

He looked up and smiled closing his book and setting it beside him.

"It's only my first time."

"Really?" I asked kind of shocked as I walked over and pulled back the blankets.

"Yep. Why do you seem so surprised?" he ask propping himself up on his elbow.

"I just would have thought that since the book was so popular and has been around for so long like you I guessed that you probably would have read it."

Stefan widened his eyes then pinned me under him and began tickling me.

"Why Miss Gilbert are you calling me old?" He said in fake shock.

"Why….of…course….not Mr. Salva…tore!" I said breathlessly mocking him back.

"Hmmm I think you are." He said stopping pinning my wrists above my head and kissing my neck.

"mmm." I moaned.

He nibbled at the skin on his way back up because he knew it drove me crazy. He finally reached my lips and I pulled him to me kissing him with full force.

His mouth opened and I ran my tong along his bottom lip before gently sucking on it.

"Elena." He moaned his voice raspy.

I broke away before going down and repeating his actions.

His hands gripped my waist and then they quickly moved grabbing the hem of my shirt slipping it over my head.

We had been flipped so I was on top but he changed that.

He kissed his way down my stomach to the top of my shorts before grabbing them with his teeth and pulling them all the way off.

I was so wet for him and could easily spot the bulge in his boxers.

I grabbed him and pulled him back to me and slid his boxers down with my feet and removed his t-shirt.

"In a hurry now are we?" he chuckled in my ear.

"No, just to many clothes can be are no fun." I said looking him over. I would never get used to how big he was.

" I agree." He said unhooking my bra.

His hand snaked down and began to massage my clit through my undies and I gripped onto him moaning.

My undies were soon discarded.

"You're so beautiful." He said looking me over.

"And wet." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

He kept licking and massaging down there but wouldn't go in me.

"Stefan" I pleaded.

"Yes?"

"Please."

"Please what?" he asked innocently

"You know what."

"I have no ide…"

"Stefan I want you in me NOW!" he chuckled at me.

He thrust into me all at once and I cried out but my pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as we fell into a rhythm moaning each other's names.

"Ohh Stefan." I said nails digging into his back.

"Come on baby." He said kissing me softly and picking up the pace. Every time with him felt like it was the first, he knew exactly how to make me go off the deep end.

"I'm gonna cumm" I moaned loudly.

"Wait for me baby so we can go together." He barely managed to get out.

I held on and a few seconds later we were both yelling each other's names in ecstasy.

He pulled out me slowly and I whimpered when he was gone.

"Later." He promised pulling me to him pulling the covers over us.

"mkay." I said exhausted. I rested my head on his chest and he put his arm around me.

"I love you honey." He said kissing me goodnight.

"I love you too." And together we both drifted off to sleep.

**Review tell me if you thought my Lemon was good! **


	4. Chapter 4

My alarm beeped repeatedly from the bedside table reminding me that it was Monday morning and today was the first day of senior year.

One more year then I'm done! I thought smiling inside at the thought of never having to walk those hallways again.

"What is that noise?" Stefan groaned just waking up.

"It's my alarm telling us that today is the first day of school." I said reaching to turn it off.

"Well it's wrong."

"How is wrong?" I asked confused.

"Today is more important." He said picking me up bridal style off the bed twirling us around.

I laughed at his antics.

"Why is so important?" I questioned still in his arms.

"It is our first of many anniversaries." He kissed me lightly setting me on my feet.

With everything that had been going on lately I had totally spaced it out.

"I can't believe it's been a year. Happy anniversary Stefan." I smiled

"Happy anniversary Elena." He returned my smile.

We hugged for brief moment then I remembered what I wanted to ask.

"Stefan, do you want to go to school today?" I knew that he knew the double meaning behind my words because what I was trying to say was "do you think you can handle it".

He looked to the ground and let a breath of air then turned his eyes back to mine.

"If you do then I do."

"Ok. I do." Grabbing his hand I led him downstairs and poured us some cereal then sat down next to him and began to eat.

"Oh babe I just love it when you make breakfast." He joked.

"Thanks! Yeah I'm a pretty great cook." I winked.

Stefan chuckled then grabbed our dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

The two of us headed up stairs and did our morning routine to get ready. I brushed my hair and teeth then washed my face. Stefan brushed his teeth washed his face then ran a hand through his hair and it looked perfect.

I dressed in white tank top that had thicker straps and paired it with some jean shorts and brown sandals that had a braided design on the straps. Then I put on a pair of matching brown earring with a gold design and put my hair in a low side pony to show them off.

Stefan wore a navy blue v-neck t-shirt with jeans, and put on his favorite leather jacket.

Finally we grabbed our bags and headed to the car and off we went to school.

Walking in no one really paid attention to us because when someone asked where Stefan had been over the summer I'd just say he was on vacation. I had told Stefan that though just in case somebody asked him about it.

He grabbed my hand and smiled reassuringly at me, I squeezed his hand to let him know I was fine.

A few minutes later and some exchanged chat with Bonnie and Caroline the bell rang signaling that we had to go to history.

The day flew by after that then before I knew it we were in Stefan's little red car on our way to the boarding house.

"How was school brother? Murder any cheerleaders?" Damon said as soon as we walked through the door. He was sitting in his favorite brown leather chair with, of course, a glass of bourbon.

"No, last time I checked those were the sort of things that you do." Stefan sneered.

"Oooh did I strike a nerve lil bro?" He said cocking a brow at us.

"Shut up Damon."

"Why so you can head up to your room while I get to listen to you and Elena make out and have sex?" he said angrily.

"Seriously Damon I said stop." Stefan said with that creepy tone in his voice.

"Make me." Was the reply he got from Damon who was flashing him a cocky smile.

I was going to tell them to knock it off but before I could open my mouth Stefan had used vampire speed to get over to Damon and punch him sending him flying against the china hutch. Damon jumped up tackled Stefan but Stefan was stronger and threw him on the ground choking him, Damon reached up and grabbed a stake of the coffee table.

"No! Stop it!" I yelled tears coming to my eyes because Damon had it aimed back for Stefan's heart.

They both looked at me then Stefan released his hold and Damon the stake.

Stefan slowly rose to his feet giving Damon a murderous glare then walked over to me. He brushed my cheek and kissed my forehead. He put his arm around my shoulders and took us up stairs to his room.

I put my bag down tears still in my easy to be seen in my eyes.

"Hey." Stefan walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey." My voice broke a bit.

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that." He rested his cheek on my head.

"Has it been like this for awhile now?"

"Yeah ever since I got back. He always tries to anger me and make snarky remarks. I think he's pissed because he doesn't like seeing you with me."

"He better get used to it then." I giggled kissing Stefan lightly and he smiled against my lips.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now early October and Stefan and I had been completely fine. Falling more in love each passing day! The only problem in my life was Damon and Stefan fighting, but that was nothing compared to Klaus. My friends had even told me that I seemed more at ease now and more fun too. It was true and I could tell myself! Without so much stress in my life everything has become somewhat normal!

I slowed to a stop and pressed pause on my iPod trying to catch my breath. I had been working out for awhile now and was getting stronger. When I first told Stefan that I wanted to start working out he said, "Why do you need to work out? Babe you're in great shape! Are you worried about your weight? Because you absolutely NO reason to." I had laughed at him and told him that being skinny didn't mean you were in good shape, plus that we could work out together.

Pressing play I jogged the last block back to my house.

"Rick? Jer?" I called but no one answered so I grabbed a water and began to chug but noticed a note on the counter.

_Elena,_

_Went to grill to meet Bonnie. Rick is staying the night with Meredith._

_ Luv Ya,_

_ Jeremy_

I smiled and crumpled it up then threw it away. It was nice to see Rick happy again even though I wished he was with Jenna.

Back in my room I changed out of my sweaty clothes and threw them in the hamper then hopped in the shower.

When I walked back into my room to call Stefan and ask if he wanted to come over I saw Damon sitting on my bed.

"Hey beautiful." He grinned his famous smirk.

"What do you want Damon?" I asked annoyed.

"You." He said and his voice held a trace of pain.

I rolled my eyes and hung up my towel.

"I see you're wearing my favorite pajams."

Looking down I realized that I indeed was.

"Seriously please leave." I tried to be nice but it was so hard.

"Why?" he gave a mocking pout.

"Because I'm tired and want to sleep."

He scooted over and patted the spot next to him.

"There you go!"

He was such an ass!

"Damon, get out my house!" I said a bit harsh.

"No, I wanna show you what you're missing out on." He jumped up and pinned me against the wall making a leaning his head down to kiss me, but I kneed him in the special spot.

He reached down and groaned in pain. I raced down stairs to the living room to grab the phone and call Stefan for help, but Damon jerked it from my hand and crushed it. I took off again but he cornered me.

"Damon please you're scaring me." I said trying to use the guilt trick.

"I don't think so Elena! I'm tired of watching the girl I love kiss another man, so now I'm going to .punish you." He smiled caressing my cheek.

"no please." I begged in small voice bracing myself for the worst.

He bit into his wrist and shoved it into my mouth. Warm sticky liquid ran down my throat, and I gagged from the gross taste.

Pulling his hand away he cupped my face and said," I love you." Then he snapped my neck and everything was black.

**Cliff Hanger! **


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes opened quickly and I sat gasping for air. Looking around I could see that I was Stefan's room not mine. My throat burned like crazy! How did I get here? What happened? All these questions began racing through my head.

"Elena?" I looked over to see Stefan sitting in a chair by the bed looking very distraught.

"Stefan what's going on? How did I get here?" last I remembered I was at home and Damon had been there…..then images of him forcing me his blood and snapping my neck came back to me and I knew my horrible fate.

"Honey you're in transition. Damon changed you and I tried calling you but when you didn't answer I went to your house to check and I found you and brought you back." He changed positions to sit next to me on the bed and reached for my hand.

Tears built up in my eyes and rage ran through me I hated Damon!

"I don't wanna be a vampire." I cried as tears trickled down my face. Stefan wiped them away and hugged me.

"I know and I'm so sorry. Do you want to complete the transition?" he pulled back and I could tell that he wanted me to.

"I..i…" I stammered. Thinking about it I thought that now I can have my eternity with Stefan and I couldn't leave Jeremy alone.

"Yes, I do. I love you too much to just say goodbye after everything we've been through."

"I love you too." He smiled.

"Sorry to crash the party." Damon smirked from the doorway.

I glared daggers at him.

He laughed. "Oh Elena if looks could kill!"

Stefan got up and grabbed Damon throwing him into the hallway.

"You sick disgusting monster!" he roared.

"Hey that's no way to talk to your big bro."

"We are NOT brothers! Get the hell out of town! And if I ever see you again I'm going to drive a stake through your heart!" he threw Damon down the stairs.

Damon gave him a shocked look and sped door slamming behind him.

Stefan's chest heaved up and down at a rapid pace. He took a deep breath then turned and faced me.

"I'm sorry." I sniffled.

He sat down next to me and put me on his lap holding me.

"What are you sorry for baby?" his eyebrows knitted together.

"That I came between you and your brother just like Katherine." A few stray tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey, no. You are nothing like her Elena and this is not your fault. Damon has no heart he is a sick sadistic bastard. And Katherine is a manipulative bitch who just like Damon has no heart. You though you have a big heart. You're kind, loving, sincere, honest, and the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are the reason I fought against Klaus, you are the reason I wake up every morning because I know I will see you again." He smiled the leaned down and kissed me tenderly.

"Oh Stefan I love you." I buried my face into his chest.

"I love you too." He stroked my hair then pulled away.

"I'm going to grab you a blood bag, ok?"

"Okay." I answered nervously.

"Don't be nervous everything will be just fine." He got up and headed down to the basement.

Kicking of my converse and taking of my white Areopostale sweatshirt I laid back on Stefan's bed and stared at the ceiling waiting for him to come back.

I sat up when I heard him walk in carrying a blood bag, then the most horrid shot of pain ran through my gums and I cried out putting a hand over my mouth. Stefan rushed to me.

"It's ok it'll be gone quickly, it's just the fangs coming through." He rubbed my back and about 5 seconds later it was gone.

Veins came from under my eyes and I eyed the bag of blood a strong desire awakening within me.

"Here you go hun." He handed it to me and I pulled off the top like I had once watched Stefan do and let the warm sticky substance rush down my throat.

Suddenly I could hear everything, my vision became really sharp, and I felt invincible. The blood was so amazing but I soon finished and my hunger was satisfied.

I threw it in the trash.

"Is that all?"

"Yep. How do you feel?"

"Amazing! I can hear and see things in such a bright way now." I exclaimed happily.

Stefan laughed. "Are you full? Do you still feel that urge in you?"

"No, I don't feel it. How many bags do you hafta have a day?

"For me I drink three, but I'm bigger than you so in your case I'd say only two."

"Works for me. Do you think I'll be ready for school by Monday?"

"I think we should skip the week since Thursday and Friday we have senior skip days so we'll only miss three days. And I can teach you some control, how to hunt animals, and some of the other basics."

"Makes sense. But for now I just want to crawl into bed and sleep."

"Me too." He smiled I gently touched his face bringing him down for kiss.

I slipped of my jeans and top then stepped pass Stefan and dug in his drawer for a t-shirt.

Picking out my favorite navy colored one. When I turned around Stefan was already in sweats and white shirt smiling.

"What?" I asked not sure why he looked so happy. He made his way over to me and put his arms around my waist titling my head up.

"You look much better in my clothes than I ever did, you make everything beautiful."

I blushed a deep pink and hugged him tighter.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist then we fell into bed talking and cuddling the rest of the night until we fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and saw that Stefan wasn't right next to me but a note was on his pillow.

_Babe downstairs making you a special breakfast. _

_I love you,_

_Stefan_

The smell of pancakes and chocolate floated up my nose and I threw the covers off. I stepped off the bed and yelped in pain when a sliver of sunlight hit my legs and arms.

I jumped back on the bed pulling up the covers over me. I heard a wooshing noise and Stefan pulled them down gently.

"What happened? Are you ok?" his expression was worried.

"The sun." I said pointing at the light glowing on the wood floor dust particles floating in the air.

"Oh. I'm sorry sweety I completely spaced that out." He closed the shades and curtains blocking it off.

"It's fine." I said smiling and started to head out the door.

"I'll call everyone in awhile and tell them to come over and we'll tell them what happened and Bonnie can make you a ring while she's here."

"Okay. Do you think she'll treat me like she did Caroline." I asked scared because I didn't want to haft to handle her being upset about me now.

"If she does oh well because she will get over it. I don't think she'll be to mad though because she is more accepting of the fact now." He swept me off my feet and tickled me. My giggles filled the room making Stefan laugh along with me. Tossing me on the bed he was on me in an instant attacking me with kisses along my neck and lips.

My hands entwined themselves in his hair. I pulled of his shirt. He chuckled at my impatience. I jerked off his sweats. I kissed my way down his abs making my way to that V.

His hands groped at my butt while he pushed his tong in my mouth and I let him take over.

Out of nowhere I pushed him off and stood up. He looked at me confused and shock with desire and love burning in his eyes.

"I'm starved! How about them pancakes?" I grinned mischievously.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me!" he buried his head in hands laughing and laid back.

I laughed at him. I was pinned against the wall and Stefan whispered in my ear.

"You will pay for this." He nibbled on my ear lobe and we held hands and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

As always his cooking was amazing.

" Stefan?" I asked shyly.

"Hmm?" he said looking up from the plate he was washing.

"I umm I'm thirsty." I said softly.

He put the dish in the rack and walked over set me up the counter and stood between my legs.

"It's nothing to be shy about honey. I'll go grab you a blood bag from downstairs." He kissed my forehead and I grabbed two glasses from the cupboard to put the blood in.

"Here you go." He said handing me the glass and we sat down on the couch my legs lying across his lap as he surfed the channels on the TV.

I swished the blood around took a large gulp.

"Can you hand me a coaster babe?" I asked.

"Here you go." Stefan said handing it to me.

After setting my glass down I changed my seating so my head was in Stefan's lap.

He grinned and began playing with my hair as he finally chose Two and A Half Men.

We laughed at some funny joke that Charlie told, then there was a knock at the door.

I sat up so Stefan could answer being as all I wore was his shirt.

Using vampire hearing I listened in and could tell by the voice that it was Jer.

"Where is she?" he said angry.

"Jeremy calm down you need to brace yourself for a surprise."

"What?"

"Come see." Stefan told him.

They walked into the room.

"What's the surprise?" Jeremy asked then I saw his eyes take in both glasses of blood.

"No." he breathed.

"I'm still me." I said getting up slowly and making my way over to him.

"YOU DID THIS!" he roared at Stefan.

"Let me expla-" Stefan was cut off by him.

"No! I knew you were only going to hurt her in the end!"

"Damon did it!" I blurted.

"What?" Jeremy said confused etched on his face.

"He did it because he was jealous about me and Stefan. It's ok though I promise. It was going to happen sooner or later." I explained.

"You're going to help her right?" he asked Stefan.

"I won't ever leave her side Stefan said putting an arm around me." I smiled up at him.

"I'm going to stay here for awhile until I get used to it."

"Okay. How do you feel being so close to me?" he asked.

Taking a few steps forward I hugged him. He was timid about it but hugged back. Feeling the veins come I breathed deeply and reminded myself that I would never hurt an innocent.

"See I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly.

He smiled back. "I think I'm going to go call the realtor and sign the house over in my name since anyone can walk in."

"Probably a good idea."

"I'll text you. Love you sis."

"Love you too."

He left and I turned back to Stefan.

"That went better than I expected."

He chuckled.

"We should invite everyone over for dinner and then we can explain."

"Ok. I'll cook though." He winked.

"That's what I planned on." I smiled back.

He laughed.

"Well I guess I'll just go take a shower….all alone….by myself…" I sighed.

"I wouldn't want you to be lonely." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah I still have to make you pay for earlier." He said slyly.

"Wha.." he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and sped us upstairs into his bathroom turning on the faucet and we threw our clothes off and Stefan backed me up against the wall. And you know the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Three hours later after some shower fun the doing my hair, makeup, and getting dressed I was ready.

I brushed all the curls out of my hair leaving it wavy and put on some light makeup. For clothes I wore a pair of short brown ankle boots that had a bow on the side along with some jeans and a light pink cardigan with brown buttons and a white cami underneath.

"You look great." Stefan smiled looking up from the stove.

"You too." I pecked his cheek and grabbed some placemats and started to set the dining table.

"What are you making?" I said grabbing plates now.

"One of your favorites." He gave me a goofy grin.

"Oh and what would that be?" I laughed.

"Kabobs." He chuckled holding up a skewer.

"Yum!" I walked over and when I grabbed the napkins I snuck a pepper into my mouth and went for one more but Stefan grabbed it at the same time.

"Caught red-handed." He said popping it into his mouth smirking.

"Hey! That was my pepper!" I giggled.

"We're here!" Came the voice of Caroline who walked in with Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Rick.

Caroline and Tyler stopped short and both looked at me.

"Why can't I hear your heartbeat?" she said softly.

"Damon changed me last night." I whispered.

"Oh my gosh! Why? What happened? Are you ok?" she said hugging me.

"Why don't we sit down and explain." Stefan suggested.

After about an hour full of tears, hugs, and you'll be ok we finally sat down to eat.

We all talked and laughed till late in the evening and it was around eleven when everybody finally left and went home.

My friends had been totally cool with it. Even Bonnie! She had even made me a ring.

It was a lot like Stefan's but smaller. I looked down at it noticing that it had a small s carved on it like Stefan's did.

"Stefan?" I asked walking into his bedroom.

"What is honey?" he said looking up from his journal and closing it.

"Why does my ring have an s on it?" I asked I knew it probably stood for Salvatore but they only needed two rings not three.

"A few months back when Damon fed you his blood and we thought you were going to become a vampire in the sacrifice I went to the jeweler and asked him to make you a ring like mine but more feminine. When he asked if I wanted the s I told him yes because sometime in the not so far away future you will be Elena Salvatore." He said brushing my hair back and kissing my lips tenderly.

I smiled at him and caressed his cheek. "You are the most amazing person I know."

He smiled back. "Elena Gilbert future Salvatore, I love you so much."

"Stefan Salvatore, I love you too." I said taking off my shoes and unbuttoning my cardigan to get ready for bed.

"I was just going to say that we had a long day and you should get some shut eye."


	9. Chapter 9

The bright morning sun glimmered across my face waking me from my peaceful sleep. I turned my head a bit and smiled when I saw Stefan staring at me.

"Your staring." I said grinning, suddenly a big smile broke across his face.

"I'm gazing." His eyes were full of love.

"It's creepy." I said holding back a laugh,

"It's romantic." He laughed pinning me underneath him and attacking me kisses.

I moaned when he nibbled his way down my neck.

Next thing I knew he had already thrown both of our shirts to the floor.

He kissed his way down my toned tummy and grabbed my shorts with his teeth and pulled them down my legs watching me the entire time.

Kissing his way up my legs his mouth came to a stop in front of my center. I could tell the Stefan was hard as a rock and I myself was getting very wet.

Taking his index finger he rubbed my clit through the thin fabric of my undies.

"Stefan…." I moaned grabbing onto the headboard.

He ripped the underwear off along with my bra and began to massage my right breast while he plunged three fingers in my wet core.

"Mmm babe you're so tight.."

Curving all three to hit that perfect spot I began to quiver and writh under him.

Picking up his pace he went vampire speed and I came instantly and my moans filled the room.

Sliding off his sweats he pulled out his big penis.

"Ready baby girl?" he asked and I gave him a breathless nod.

Ramming into me he didn't even give me time to adjust just went full top vampire speed while I raked my nails down his back.

"Stef…" I moaned leaning my head into his shoulder panting.

Without warning his hand came down and furiously rubbed my clit, while the other supported my back.

"I love you." I whispered kissing him.

"I love you too." He said kissing me back.

"Uh Elena I'm gonna…"

"Me too.."

His explosive hot seed filled me leaving me with a warm tingling feeling while I coated him with my juices.

"That was.." he breathed falling back next to me.

"Amazing." I said resting my head on his chest.

"Mhhm." He said kissing my forehead and we fell back to sleep for a few hours.

I woke up before Stefan this time so I quietly crept out of bed to go grab a blood bag.

I was starving!

Standing at the microwave in a new tank top and capri sweats with my hair in a messy bun I waited for the beep to go off telling me it was warm.

"Hey sexy." A voice purred from the door way.

I jumped and saw Damon looking me over his eyes full of lust. Just looking at him I could tell he was up to no good.

"I thought you left." Grabbing the bag I poured it into a cup.

"Yep. Went on a little vaca slaughtered a few people, but I missed you so I came back."

"I see. Well you saw me so feel free to leave." I smiled coldy.

"Ok but you're coming." He moved so fast and grabbed my waist pulling me through the living room down the hall and out the door where his car waited.

Screaming against his hand I fought with all my might but it still was not enough.

When he opened the door and moved his hand I opened my mouth to yell for Stefan.

"Nice try sexy, but I'm not in the mood to have anyone get in my way today." He reached out and grabbed my face like he did a few nights before and snapped my neck. Only this time I knew that I would wake up and everything would be fine. Minus the fact that my boyfriend psycho brother kidnapped me.


	10. Chapter 10

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was tied up on a large four poster bed in a big room with white walls and carpet the only thing that literally wasn't white was the bed spread, it was black and brown.

Trying to use vampire strength I tugged on the chains but to my avail nothing happened. It was because I hadn't drunk blood for quite awhile. I knew by the alarm that I had been missing a full day.

"Help!" I screamed at the very top of my lungs. Nothing happened so I tried again and again. Each time I got the same damn results.

"Good morning sleepy head." Damon said walking over to me.

"Take me home Damon." I said.

"Ooh sorry no can do." He brushed my hair back and fixed the pillow behind my head.

"Take me home Damon." I said a bit angrier.

"Nope sorry." He said cockily grabbing some bourbon and mixing it with blood.

"TAKE ME HOME DAMON!" I yelled.

He sped over to me and slapped me with all his strength. Tears spilt over my cheeks from the pain it had caused.

Grabbing my chin he looked me in the eyes. "You will do as I say got it? I will punish you when you miss behave; from now on you belong to me!" he roared at me.

"Go to hell." I said icily.

Walking over to a cupboard on the back wall he grabbed what looked like a bottle of yellow water. He unscrewed the top and dumped some on my leg.

I screamed in pure agony realizing it was vervain. The skin where it hit was red and it looked like I had a rash.

"I warned you." He said grinning.

Lying there I stared in the other direction ignoring him praying that Stefan would find me and save me.

"Don't pout." He said lying next to me.

"Leave me alone." I said annoyed.

"No, my house my rules."

I turned my head the other way.

"Elena, look at me." His voice sounded very dangerous so I turned my head slowly staring into his eyes.

Out of nowhere he kissed me. I struggled against him then I bit his bottom lip as hard as I could. A ton of blood rushed out before it healed.

"You bitch!" he yelled.

I flinched and his words but didn't do anything else. He left and came back soon with wooden stakes and more vervain.

My heart began to pound fearing for my life.

Back in Mystic Falls….

Stefan had knew that Damon had kidnapped her because he had picked up his brother's scent in the house and noticed signs of a struggle by the way the cup of blood had been knocked over, the rugs in the hall were all messed up, and outside in the rocks in the driveway there was marks as if someone had dug their heels in the ground.

He had just arrived at Bonnie's house and she was going to do a location spell for him. Then he would go find her.

His heart pounded in chest worried sick about the most valuable thing in the world to him.

Bonnie had a map and candles all ready and was already chanting when Stefan gave her Elena's hairbrush that she needed in order to do the spell.

She had Jeremy drop some blood on the page.

Stefan had a sense of déjà vu remembering when they had done almost the exact same thing when she had been kidnapped by Rose and Trevor.

The blood started to move leading them to Maryland. Somewhere that looked pretty remote.

He programmed the area in his phone thanked Bonnie and reassured her and Jeremy that Elena would be just fine.

Getting in his car he put the pedal to the medal going a hundred all the way to his destination. He wished that he had woken up first and been able to protect her.

Elena I love you so much. Be safe. He thought before focusing on the road once again.

Back with Damon and Elena…

I screamed in pain when he doused yet another part of me with vervain and drove a stake into my thigh this time.

"Damon please." I cried.

He looked up and pulled the stake out setting it down.

"Like is said before I warned you but you still refused to listen now you've got to face the consequences.


	11. Chapter 11

I was slipping into a pain filled slumber when I heard somebody coming.

It couldn't be Damon because he went to god knows where to have a "snack" as he put it.

The door bursts open and there stands my knight in shining armor.

"Stefan." I croak voice weak.

"Oh Elena." He says taking in my current state. I'm weak from blood deprivation and I'm all bloody from Damon's torture.

Breaking the chains he takes me in his arms and kisses my forehead.

I clutch onto him and he starts walking to the door when in walks Damon.

"And just what is that you think you are doing brother?" he asks Stefan.

Whimpering I grab onto my Stefan and he holds me closer.

"Taking my girl home." He says his tone very angry.

"No, I think she wants to stay. Isn't that right Elena." He asked me.

"I want to go with Stefan." I whimper.

"I'm so much more fun though." He grins cheekily.

I shake my head.

"No? Well maybe I'll just show you while Stefan watches." He takes one step forward and I began to shake in fear.

Suddenly he falls to the ground clutching his head and screaming in pain. Then I notice Bonnie is standing there murmuring in Latin.

Stefan gently puts me on the bed and pulls a stake from his jacket then walks over to Damon.

"Brothers or not you don't deserve to live." He tells Damon. Rising the stake he runs it through Damon's heart.

Bonnie stops smiles at us and then says that she'll start heading home now.

"Ready?" Stefan asks me and I nod.

He picks me up again and walks to his car.

He puts me inside and pulls a blanket, pillow, and blood bag from the back at gets me settled in for the ride.

Caressing my cheek he says "I love you so much and I'm sorry that you had to see that inside."

"I love you too. I'm sorry that I came between you two." I say sadly.

"Hey, no. It's not your fault honey. It was his. What he did was sick, disgusting, and wrong. Damon got what he deserved."

I smile at him and he returns it. Grabbing my hand we head back to Mystic Falls leaving behind the last of our troubles.

I sigh contently knowing that there is not a single thing in the way of a perfect eternity together. Judging by the look on his face I can tell he feels the same.


	12. Chapter 12

**:Prologue:**

**10 years later…**

The two of us cuddle under the sun on the beach. This time it had been my turn to pick where we got to go I picked the Caribbean.

Stefan drew lazy circles on my back and I sighed softly in pure happiness.

"You picked a good place." He smiled whispering into my ear.

"Well thank you." I said kissing his lips.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" he asked smiling ear to ear.

"Very!" I said and he laughed at my enthusiasm.

Tomorrow we were heading to the orphanage to get our beautiful baby girl that was born today. Her mother was from Florida and wouldn't be able to give her a good home so Stefan and I decided that we wanted her.

I had even been doing online classes to earn a teaching degree so I could home school her. We were both very excited.

We went a saw her today. She has green eyes and dark brown hair.

Stefan told me that he knew she was made for us.

We had been married for eight wonderful years and I couldn't wait for more!

"I love you." He said holding me tighter.

"I love you too." I smiled.


End file.
